When It All Falls Apart
by jObRoLuVeR4lYfE
Summary: Kevin and Nick have been kicked out. For two weeks they keep in contact with no-one. Until Joe shows up. Something horrible has happened to him...but what? I suck at summaries, but the stroy is better, please read....KEVICK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Ok, so this is only my second time posting on here, but it was a oneshot and it got deleted….grrrr…. so this is my first story. I'm still nervous and i would reallllllyyyyyyyy appreciate some feedback, please!? But NO FLAMES!!!!! Please, if u didn't like it, simply don't review it…..but if u liked it and would like to see more, please review, like I said, I would appreciate some feedback  
**

**Chapter One:  
Kevin's P.O.V:**

"Keeeeeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiiinnnnnn", Nick whines to me as he crawls into my lap.  
"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaattttt?" I ask, mimicking Nick's whiney voice.  
"I love you" he coos, while placing a soft, but loving, kiss on my lips.  
"Awwww, I love you too baby" I reply after pulling away from the kiss.

Nick smiles and gets comfortable in my lap as I snake my arms around his waist, supporting him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Nick asks me,"What are we gonna do Kevy?"

I instantly know what he's talking about...

_**FLASHBACK (2 WEEKS EARLIER)**_

_"I can't believe you two, do you know how wrong and disgusting that is?" Our father, Paul SR, said to both me and Nick. He wasn't even yelling anymore, just talking in a monotone._

"Dad we-" Nick tried but was interrupted by our father  
"Save it Nick, you two are no sons of mine. I want both of you packed and out of this house by this afternoon"  
"But dad-"  
I said, i don't want to hear it!" he interrupted again, rasing his voice a little.

He looked at us one more time before turning on his heal and walking away. Our mother just stared at us before saying, "Where did I go wrong?" and following dad out the door.

Nick fell to the floor in sobs, heart wrenching sobs. I knelt down next to him and whispered words of comfort into his ear. Just then Joe came in, "Guys, it's gonna be ok, you just have to get out of here, just until they calm down"...

We haven't seen Joe or our parents (if I can still call them that) since. I just want to see them again. Tell them I'm sorry. Sorry for not being the perfect son they always wanted, sorry for everything. Though I would never, ever, in a million years tell them that I'm sorry I'm with Nick. I just love him too much. He is perfect and adorable and mine, all mine. I love the way he smiles and the way his eyes glow with love. How he says the sweetest things to me, but can also say the sexiest things that i just go crazy! (then again, I'm always crazy when I'm with Nick). I still can't believe he loves me. I never want to lose him; I want him with me forever.

I decide to answer Nick honestly, "I don't know Nicky. I just don't know"

He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. I stroke his hair lovingly and kiss his forehead.  
"I miss them, espcially Joey" he says, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.  
"Me too baby" I say, "Just try not to think about it. What's done is done. We can't change it, but we can get through it together."  
He smiles, "I like that plan" he tells me before kissing the hand that wasn't stroking his hair.

We sit in silence for a few moments before there is a knock on the appartment door.

"Can't they go away? I wanna spend time with my boyfriend!" Nick groans. I chuckle a little before pulling him into a kiss, moving so I'm on top of him. Before things go too far, I pull away.

"You're so cute!" I tell him before standing up to go answer the door.  
"Arghhh, wait for me" Nick whines before grabbing my hand and together we answer the door.  
**  
Nick's P.O.V**  
There, standing before us, is Joe. He looks tired and worn. There are bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot, and his hair is messy. He looks like he's about to fall asleep on our doorstep any second.

**How did I do? Sorry it's so short! It will get longer and better! I promise!  
Should I continue? Thanks 4 reading! Pwease review and let me know watcha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this didn't get many reviews but I'll update anyway. I have 9 more chapters written up and I'll update them gradually. Some more feedback would be nice! It helps me, and lets me know if people are enjoying this or not!**

**Dedicated to: 11Dancer14, ilovedisneychannel and bluesweetie1978 for their reviews! Thank-you sooo much!!! Much Love!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!….**

**Chapter Two:  
Nick's P.O.V**

"Joey?" I start, too scared to speak, "Joey what's wrong?" I ask. He looks up at me and tries to smile.

"Hey Nicky" he says, opening his arms so I could give him a hug. I walk over and instantly notice he has gotten much skinnier and a lot more fragile. His arms are weak around me and I can almost feel his ribs through his shirt.

"Joey, what's wrong?" I ask once again and immediately joe breaks down into horrible, uncontrollable sobs. Kevin rushes over and puts his arms around both of us. We slowly lead joe to the couch and let him cry, no wait, sob. He sobs for about an hour before looking up at us with tears stained eyes, saying, "C-Can I g-go t-to b-bed n-now?"

"Of course you can Joey, but, don't you wanna tell us what happened?" Kevin asks in a gentle, loving voice, the one always makes my heart skip about a million beats.

"N-NN-No-Not Y-Yet" he says in a wobbly voice, while shaking his head furiously.

"Ok Joey, just relax for now" I say, he nods before getting up and walking into the guest room.

I look at Kevin and he has the same worried expression on his face and the same question in his mind as I do. What happened to our Joey?...  
**  
Joe's P.O.V:**

I can't tell them, I just can't. Even if I did, they would never believe me. All the memories, I try to forget, to not think about it, I really do. But, it's hard.

I lay down in the comfortable bed, but it does nothing to ease the pain, the hurt and the memories. Nothing. I feel numb as I lay there and stare at the white ceiling. I can't close my eyes. If I do, it all comes back. I try to fight back the tears I can feel behind my eyelids. I don't want to cry. I'm sick of being weak, I hate it. I want my life back and I want it back now.

I continue to stare at the ceiling above me. I look at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read; in big, red numbers. I glare at it. I just want to sleep and forget everything. Determined, I close my eyes and drift off into a restless sleep.  
**  
Nick's P.O.V:**

"Nicky?" I hear Kevin ask in a soft whisper.

I look up at him and can see he's trying not to cry. "Yeah?" I reply i the same soft whisper.

"What do you think happened to Joey?"

"I don't know Kev, but when he's ready he'll tell us. For now we just have to be there for him, and let him know that we love him, no matter what happened."

Kevin nods and I see a tear run slowly down his cheek. I move even closer to him and wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. I know he hated seeing Joey so upset, so did I. But I think in some way, he thinks he could have stopped it. Even though he doesn't know what happened, he always wants to protect, because he's the older brother.

"Kevy, it's gonna be ok" I try to reassure him, but he shakes his head.

"I'm his older brother, he should be able to tell me everything. If it's ok, then why can't he tell me?" he demands, looking at me like I should know the answer.

"I don't know why sweetie, but I know that we can help him through this" I tell him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

We stay like that for a while before I decide to go see how Joe is holding up. I walk to the guest room and poke my head in the door. Joe's asleep, but he still doesn't look peaceful, not even close.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Ok, so here is Chapter 3! I hope u like it!****Please Read and Review! I still need feedback!!****  
****  
Kevin's P.O.V:**

"Uhhh...Kevin...More...N-Now!" Nick moans to me as I straddle his waist and place open mouthed butterfly kisses all over his chest, while my hands move dangerously close to his crotch.

"Mmm, patience is a virtue, you know that don't you baby boy" I whisper huskily into his ear before taking it into my mouth.

Nick thrusts his hips up, our erections rubbing together, making us both moan at the friction. Nick looks at me, lust in his eyes and thoughts.

"Kevin, do you really think I care about virtues? I'm about to have sex with my older brother, so just do it already." he demands while pulling me closer to him and continuing in my ear, "I need you, i need you now"

He finishes his speech by flipping us over and going straight to the button on my jeans. After undoing my fly and zipper, he slowly starts to pull my jeans down, making sure his hands run all over my thighs and lightly brush my crotch.

"Nickkk" I moan, thrusting my hips forward.  
"Now who's impatient?" he asks as he starts to kiss up my legs, then my chest before his lips meet mine.

The kiss gets more and more aggressive as our tongues battle for dominance. Nick's tongue traces the inside of my mouth before going back to battling with my tongue.

He pulls away and kisses a path from my jawline to my neck, going straight to my most sensitive spot. As he starts to suck, his hands travel up my chest massaging it before-

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH...GET OFF ME...PLEASE...STOP...I'M SORRY" terrible yells could be heard from Joe's room. nick and I looked at each other before fixing ourselves up hastily and bolting for the guest room.

**Joe's P.O.V:**

I woke up sweating and screaming. I heard footsteps and knew I had woken up Nick and Kevin up.

I looked at the door and sure enough, in came Nick and Kevin. they immediately ran to my side and pulled me into a hug. I had started to cry without even realising it.

"Joey do you want to talk to us about it?" Kevin asked in a soft, gentle whisper and I saw Nick smile. They just loved each other too much.

I nodded.

"Ok, but first, I think you should calm yourself down and wash your face" Kevin suggested in the same quiet voice he used before.

I nodded again and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror ans shuddered. I didn't recognise the person staring back at me. I had changed. My hair no longer had it's usual flare, my eyes didn't glow and I never smiled. What happened had changed me and I didn't like that fact one bit.

I washed my face and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I walked back towards the room. Before I enetered, I stopped and listened to what Kevin was saying to Nick:

"Nicky, we just have to stay calm. he's gonna tell us and we are gonna help him get through it. no matter what."

I decided that was my cue to enter. I nodded to myself and opened the door. Nick and Kevin were sitting on my new bed, waiting for me.

I took another deep breath and started; "Guys, I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me"...

**Ok, do you guys hate me yet?? Sorry bout the horrible attempt at smut in the beginning, it's my first time writing that kind of stuff, so.....anyway, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for reading! Pwease review!!??**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is kinda creepy, I'm not the best at writing scenes like this and this was really hard for me to write so yea.... **

**WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES... PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT!!!!!**was that a good enough warning?...

**Chapter Four:**

I walked over to the bed and sighed. They sat there patiently waiting for me to start. Could I do this? Would they believe me? How could I hurt them like this? It was my fault anyway, I didn't help them when they were angry.

"Well it all started when you guys left" I finally started, I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. To have to remember; all the pain and hurt, the words. They waited and so the story begins...

_**FLASHBACK (the day after Nick and Kevin left)...**_

_"JOSEPH" yelled my father. Shit. He sounded mad. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen._

"Yea dad?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Come over here, I need your help with something" He had and evil look in his eye. but maybe he was still mad at Kevin and Nick? Yea, that was it, nothing to do with me.

"Okkkk? What did you need?" I was getting kind of nervous, why was dad acting so...strange? He simply laughed and grabbed me by my neck.

"ARRRRGHHHH DAD STOP!" I yelped. He didn't listen, he continued to drag me.  
"I havehn't even started with you boy, so shut up and be patient"

He dragged me all the way to the basement door, laughing the whole way. He threw me downthe stairs and then came, still laughing, after me.

He picked me up, this time by my hair and threw me into a chair that was in the middle of the room.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind. My wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the chair. I knew it had to be mum, she was the only one else home. Frankie had gone to a friends and now I know why, so they could do this and not get caught.

I looked over at dad with pleading and questioning eyes. He just shook his head and began to strip. I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next.

"Open your eyes and watch you no good piece of useless shit." My eyes refused to open. I didn't want to be here, anywhere but here.

"DENISE GET OVER HERE!"

Fuck. Why didn't I just opne my eyes? I was probably going to get hit. I was right. But it wasn't a hand I felt. It was a metal chain. It connected with the skin between my right shoulder and neck. I hissed in pain.

"He said; OPEN THEM" Whack! The chain connected with my skin again, but this time it was my thigh, not my neck. I opened my eyes and watched. What else could I do? I had no choice.

Mum continued to hit me while dad finished stripping. I gagged and closed my eyes once again. Bad move.

"LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack! My whole body was in pain, I couldn't breathe. I started to sob.

"Denise" was all dad said before she came over and used his tie to gag me. Now I really couldn't breathe. She bent down on her knees and reached for the waistband of my boxers. I began to shake my head furiously, my sobs coming louder and harder. But no-one stopped, No-one cared.

She pulled them down and stood up. I felt sick, used and dirty. She grabbed the chain again and whacked my chest several times. I tried to cry out, but the stupid gag was doing it's job.

She stopped. I guess it was dad's turn. He got on his kneew and began to stroke me. I cringed in disgust. He continued to stroke me untiol he gave up and grabbed the chain. He wrapped it around my neck and pulled.

"You better fucking enjoy this or I will kill you. You and your sick fags of two brothers" I nodded my head.

He removed the chain from my neck and un-handcuffed me from the chair. I thought of making a run for it, but that would only make things worse for me. He threw me to the wall and thrust into me with so much force that I nearly fell.

His moans disgusted me. He kept thrusting harder and harder each time, his moans getting louder. I looked over at my mother and she was laughing. She saw me looking and smirked.

"Having fun Joesph?" he asked. My dad laughed and continued thrusting. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that I wasn't here. That I was with Nick and Kevin and I was having fun. Not here being raped by my dad.

I kept telling myself that it was nearly over and that I could make it. My body was numb, I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could feel was dad's thrust and when the time finally came, him poruing his juices into me.

He pulled out and threw me to the floor. I just lay there, sobbing. He got dressed and headed for the stairs. Before he left he said one thing that made me sob so loud I thought the neighbours would hear me, but they didn't; "Can't wait for tomorrow night Joeyhe walked out of the room laughing while I lay there, numb and broken...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_"

"So that's what happened. But it didn't stop there. No. They did this to me every night for two whole weeks. Until I left and came here." I let out a sob and sighed. That was harder than I thought and I just couldn't take it anymore.  
"Look guys I'm really sorry for dumping all that on you but I felt like you had the right to know and I'll understand if you guys don't believe me or never want to talk to me again but-" I was cut off by Nick

"Joey...I'm, I'm so-so sorry, why would they do that to you? Something so sick and twisted and...I think I'm going to be sick" he gulped and held his stomach tightly before asking me "Joey, why did you think that we wouldn't believe you or that we would hate you?" he was in tears and leaning onto Kevin for support. Kevin hadn't said a word, he hadn't even looked up yet.

"Because Nicky they are our parents and I just thought-" This time I was cut off by Kevin

"They are not our parents Joe" Kevin said through gritted teeth, emphasing the not. He looked mad, I knew I shouldn't have told them.

"No proper parents disown their sons for being gay and in love and then to top it off rape and beat their other one for doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING" he was shouting now. His face was red and he looked like he was about to explode. Nick looked scared. I guess he had never seen this side of Kevin, no-one had.

Kevin pulled Nick of him and stood up. He paced the room and continued shouting:

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO YOU, TO US! TO FUCKING RAPE YOU AND GET SOME KIND OF KICK OUT OF IT? WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL THEM, KILL THEM WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS, WE DON'T DESERVE THIS, NOT YOU OR NICK OR EVEN ME-" he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open.

Nick rushed to his side. "Kevy, Kevy whats wrong?" he asked turning Kevin to face him and wiping the tears that he finally let fall.

Only one word escaped his mouth in a low breathy whisper; "Frankie"...

**Ok, how was that? Good, bad, horrible? Please review and let me know what you thought, your feedback means the world to me. I really do hope that you guys are enjoying this, and I promise things WILL get better and there will be Kevick action soon...hahaha.... I love you guys and Please REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick's P.O.V:**

Oh my-you don't think they would-I mean he's only eight! They couldn't be so heartless as to do that, could they?" I said in a state of shock.

The room was left in silence after I spoke. They couldn't do that, not to poor innocent Frankie…my thoughts drifted off to all kinds of horrible things and I couldn't hold back the tears. First me and Kevin, then Joe and now, now maybe Frankie. I let out uncontrollable sobs.

Kevin's arms were immediately around my waist and my body was pressed close to his. I sobbed into his shirt while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear and ran his fingers through my curls.

I sighed and continued to sob. I heard muffled sobs behind me and turned to see Joe crying too. Kevin and I shuffled over to the bed and pulled him into our arms. This was going to be a long night.

**Kevin's P.O.V:**

I watched as my younger brother and my baby boy cried.

This was getting out of hand; I mean how could they have done that? Do they have no feelings at all? Thoughts like this ran through my head as I heard Joe and Nick's breathing even out. They had fallen asleep, but in don't think I could…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I woke up with Nick snuggled into one side and Joe in the other. They both had tear tracks and puffy eyes from crying all night but at least they had gotten some sleep. I, on the other hand, hadn't slept a wink. All I could think about was my parents, Joe, Nick and most of all Frankie.

We needed to get him out of there and fast. Before something even worse happened. My only problem was…how?

I felt Nick move beside me and looked over. He looks so cute when he's sleepy, even if he did spend half the night crying.

"Morning baby" I whispered into his ear.

He snuggled even closer to my side and in a tired, lazy voice said, "Morning". Ahhh, he is too perfect…just gosh!

"How did u sleep?" I asked

"Not well, all I could think about was Joe and what they did. Kevy, why would they do that? He's our brother, their son, who does that?" he said on the verge of tears again.

I pulled him even closer and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I know baby, I know".

We stayed like that for a while before deciding to get up and have breakfast, Frankie on my mind the whole time.

**LATER ON…  
Joe's P.O.V:**

I woke up to an empty bed. I guess Nick and Kevin had gotten up.

I hardly slept, I kept having nightmares. All I could think of was them and how they were probably out there looking for me, just to torture me again.

I walked to the bathroom and freshened up. I needed a plan. A plan to get Frankie out of that dangerous, fucked up hell-hole.

**Sooo what did u guys think? I updated 3 times in a row today! yay!! Hehe! Please review guys, it would mean the world to me…**


End file.
